Survivors
Survivors are the participants of Murder Games that openly work together to try to get through the events alive while also trying to track down the identities of the mysterious Traitors. In the Illusion Games, the survivors serve a similar role, where they are tasked with trying to track down the identities of the Saviors, having been led to believe that they're an evil force. Description The Survivors make up the vast majority of the participants in the Murder Games, and generally work together to try to get to the bottom of their mysterious circumstances, attempting to survive and vote out who they suspect to be the Traitor, as well as those with other roles, depending on the specific event. This role is easily by far the most self-explanatory role there is. In the Illusion Games, the role is near identical, where instead of trying to vote out who they suspect to be the Traitors, they are trying to vote out the Saviors. Survivor List The following is a list of the Survivors that have appeared in each Murder and Illusion Event so far, sorted alphabetically and by each event. The Ties That Bind * Adachi Tohru * Ahzek Ahriman * Annie Hastur * Ariel * Bigby Wolf * Chrom * Clementine * Dallas * Dandy * Debra Morgan * Elsa * Garrus Vakarian * Hatty Harrington * Isaac Clarke * Jill Valentine * Kinzie Kensington * Kiritsugu Emiya * Lann the Clever * Leo Barnes * Luke * Matt Miller * Mikasa Ackerman * Molly * Oswald Mandus * Rand Al'Thor * Rin Okumura * Ryuuko Matoi * Shiki Tohno * Solaire of Astora * Subject Delta * Vi * Wynne The Watchful Eyes * Adam Eberhart * Aoko Aozaki * Axel * Central Officer Bradford * Damian Wayne * Deadpool * Death the Kid * Ethan Woods * Gamzee * Garrus Vakarian * Gourry Gabriev * Holly Short * Ike * Jane * John Marston * Junko Enoshima * Katarina Du Couteau * Konstantin "Kostya" Vetrov * Lady Deadpool * Leona * Lopmon * Makoto Naegi * Mystique * Predator * Rose Lalonde * Sollux * Sasha Braus * The Mad Hatter Limited Starkweather Edition * Adam * Amber * Aleksey * Alyce * Batrisyia * Bryan * Chris * Cody * Gage * Gil * Grant * Jack * Jake * Laura * Leesa * Lydia * Mark * Michael * Nia * Nathan * Salwa * Tyler Welcome to Silent Hill * Aiden Pearce * Alison * Ara Haan * Ariel * Bryan Mills * Ellie * Elsa * Feferi Peixes * Francis York Morgan * Gamzee Makara * Grant Ward * Itachi Uchiha * Joel * Kanaya Maryam * Kiritsugu Emiya * Lee Everett * Rin Okumura * Sebastian Castellanos * Shiki Ryougi * Shirou Emiya * Siegfried Schtauffen * Solaire of Astora * Sophie * Sylvanas Windrunner * Tavros Nitram * The RED Spy * Torque * Yang Xiao Long Monokuma Rising * Annabeth Chase * Arya Stark * Axel * Bayonetta * Chung Seiker * D * Desmond Miles * Dlanor A. Knox * Don "Wardaddy" Collier * Edward Kenway * Erika Furudo * Frank Castle * Funny Valentine * Gig * Giroro * Hanzou Urushihara * Hercule Poirot * Jack Spicer * Jean Kirstein * Jennifer * John Constantine * Keroro * Kirei Kotomine * Korra * Lector * Lilia Kjaernestejd * Loki Laufeyson * Lyle Dylandy * Master Chief * Oz * Pretty Boy * Revya * River Song * Robin Tact * Ruby Rose * Sandor Clegane * Sting Eucliffe * The Engineer * The Noob * William "Billy" Borden * Willow Rosenberg * Wuya * Yang Xiao Long * Yuno Gasai The Reapers' Game * Ash Williams * Asha * Ashabel * Bakura * Batman * Celestia Ludenberg * Chandra * Chrom * Ciel * Claptrap * Crono * Gajeel Redfox * Garrus Vakarian * Guy Noir * Hrist * Hurley Reyes * Jenny * Kanye West * Lorne Malvo * Marcus Wright * Marie * Minato Arisato * Neku Sakuraba * Pyrrha Nikos * Rocket * Ryou * Shiki Misaki * Silver Sablinova * Susan Ashworth * Teresa Agnes * Thanos * Wander Eden and the Forgotten People * Captain Jack Harkness * Coco * Diego Brando * Faith Connors * Gregory House * Hermione Granger * Isaac Clarke * Izana * Margaret Moonlight * Master Chief * Mega Man X * Nana Osaki * Naoki Kashima * Norm "Hoot" Gibson * Princess Yum Yum * R2-D2 * Red * Robin Tact (AI) * Rose "Bad Wolf" Tyler * Rose "Zero" * Sir Artorias of the Four Knights * Spencer Reid * The Bounty Hunter * The Doctor * The Transistor * Vanilla Ice * Yvaine Seren * Zero * Zessoku Yachiyo The Distraction of the Falling Worlds * Alex Senji * Bubba Daddy * Calvin Klein Brown * David Bennett * Emily Lake Everdeen * Hiroshi Kenzo Nanami * Ib Gary * Jason Scott Bjorn Revan * Lola Coulson Girl * Maria Courtney * Megumi Yashida Saotome * Melody * Mr. Richard Dream Man * Neil Magnus Taurus * Orel Krovotecheniye Kaczmarek * Sybil Mizutani * Zhang Min Yu Fusion * Arya Stark * C-3PO * Claire Bennett * Elizabeth Keen * Ellie * Ellis * Fox McCloud * Garnet * Gaz Membrane * Handsome Jack * Hester Shaw * Hope Estheim * Hua Mulan * Ika Musume * Jameson Locke * Jeffrey Sprit * Johnny Cade * Librarian Cat * L Lawliet * Luke fon Fabre * Matt Murdock * Nanami Yasuri * Naoki Kashima * Natalia * Pietro Maximoff * Quote * Raymond "Red" Reddington * River Tam * Sadao Maou * Sheimi Moriyama * Springtrap * The Seventh Doctor * The Stalk * Touma Kamijou School Daze * Aaron White * Adrian Jacobs * Anna Collins Cullen * Annette De La Rose Montilyet * Anouk Cross Korra * Ilse Althaus Brandt * Jake Cline Mathis * James Lancaster * Jason "Jay" Cortez Wilson Straden * Kei Eba * Kisho Taniyama Kashima * Kumiko Kurumi Tokisaki * Logan Wilson Reynolds * LuAnn Lewis Wayword * Meira Franz Franz * Michelle Kile * Minori Chihara Nagato * Scott Miller of Windor * Takuro Kennedy * Thaneo Tesseract Stark * Troy Delta Klim * Umeko Moe * Viviette Anya Stark * Yui Voorhees System Breakdown * Ace * Cao Cao * Dawg Aldrik Allen * Dexter * Dr. Midas * Furiae * GLaDOS * HK-47 * Jungo Torii * Kathryn Janeway * Ken Kaneki * Logix Fiscario * MegaMan.EXE * Melinda Gordon * Noriko "Nori" Ashida * Okami Amaterasu * Priestess Rao * Revya * Richard B. Riddick * Robin Aquilus * Scott Steiner * Serenity Rose * Sora * Thorn Harvester * Ultron The Ultimate Game * Ace * Albert Wesker (β) * Alice Margatroid * Archer * Aqua * Belphegor * Cell * Claire Redfield (β) * Corvo Attano * Crusader * Dante * Darth Vader * Desmond Miles * Elliot * Emily "Hunter" Grimes * Erron Black * Ezio Auditore da Firenze * Felix * Frank Castle * Frenzy * Gnar * Grail Trigadon * Harry "Galahad" Hart * Hiruzen Sarutobi * Izana * Jake Long * Jim Raynor * Jiraiya * Jon Snow * Joseph Aniphage * Kaku * Kalifa * Legolas Greenleaf * Link * Lisa Castle * Loras Tyrell * Lucy Heartfilia * Margaery Tyrell * Maxine Caulfield * Molly * Nito * Phoebe Haliwell * Piper Haliwell * Plutia * Prue Haliwell * R2-D2 * Red * Rinato Dormi * Ruby Rose * Ryu Keiko * Sakuya Izayoi * Sophie * Soul "Eater" Evans * Specter Knight * Stitch * Storm * Sylveon * Teresa Agnes * The Lone Wanderer "Riley" * The Doctor * Travis Touchdown * Ulysses * Umbreon * Vi * Wander The Sovionok Camp Incident * Alex Summers * Anima * Bell Cranel * Beowulf * Bill Cipher * Blake Belladonna * Canada * Cecil Harvey * Claire "Lightning" Farron * Gaara * Hajime Hinata * Idoun * Jinx * Johnny Marcone * Karol Capel * Katara * Krieg * Kyon * Orie Valadier * RED Scout * Ryoko Asakura * Samidare Asahina * Sukuna Shinmyoumaru * Tallion * TOHSAKA * Tsukimi Kurishita * Wednesday Addams * Yatogomi * Yellow de Tokiwa Grove * Yukino The Metamorphose Sickness * Angelic Buster * Dylan * Heimskr * John Connor * Joseph Joestar * RED Pyro * Riley Anderson * T-800 * The Predator * Xenon Category: Terminology